bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |casual1 =*Kenpachi is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Byakuya is lightly injured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It details the conflict between 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Prelude erupts through the roof.]] Holding Wabisuke next to 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira's head, Wabisuke tells him he is finished. When a column of yellow Reiatsu erupts through the roof next to him, Wabisuke expresses surprise and moves away as the column expands and explodes.Bleach anime; Episode 244 As Wabisuke wonders what this was, bells ring as the smoke from the explosion surges through the area. Shielding himself, Ichigo Kurosaki wonders if it is who he believes it is. As Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki look on, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai looks up. As Tenken, Gonryōmaru, and Suzumebachi express surprise, 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng looks over her shoulder as 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame grins. Walking up to Izuru, Kenpachi looks over the various combatants in front of him as Ichigo calls out to him. Walking forward, Kenpachi jumps down from the ruined building and tells Ichigo they have been going about this wrong. As Suì-Fēng, Tenken, Gonryōmaru, and Suzumebachi appear on a nearby rooftop, Suì-Fēng states this is a grand way for Kenpachi to announce his belated arrival and says Kenpachi should not make a spectacle of being late. Telling Suì-Fēng to be quiet, Kenpachi states she should not give him any grief because Kenpachi rushed here as fast as he could to help them out. Admitting he may have made a mess, Kenpachi says this is just his style and states he hopes they left him one of the Zanpakutō Spirits to fight against. appears behind Kenpachi.]] Looking over the Zanpakutō Spirits, Kenpachi says he will do as he pleases despite there not being any Zanpakutō Spirits without opponents. Appearing behind Kenpachi, Wabisuke states he does not like Kenpachi being in his way and slashes at Kenpachi. When Wabisuke fails to cut Kenpachi, Wabisuke expresses surprise as Kenpachi says Wabisuke is trying to cut him down. Grabbing Wabisuke, Kenpachi tells Wabisuke to not attack him with such a dull blade and states he does not have time to be bothered with someone like Wabisuke. Saying Wabisuke is not at his level, Kenpachi slashes Wabisuke across the chest with Wabisuke. As Wabisuke expresses surprise, his outline glows blue as Wabisuke reverts to his sword form, which snaps in two and falls to the ground. As Renji states this is amazing, Rukia notes Kenpachi forced Wabisuke into his sword form with a single attack. Saying this is what happens to a Zanpakutō Spirit who is slain by someone other than its own wielder, Suì-Fēng states the relationship between a Zanpakutō Spirit and its Shinigami is one of communication, synergy, and subjugation. Stating this relationship can no longer exist when a third party becomes involved, Suì-Fēng tells Tenken, Gonryōmaru, and Suzumebachi to take this as a lesson. to watch his mouth.]] As Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng talks big, Kenpachi asks those present who is next. Stating Kenpachi is impressive, Gonryōmaru says Wabisuke being put away with a single attack is not surprising with the level of Kenpachi's Reiatsu. Flying up to him, Suzumebachi states it may have only taken a single attack because Wabisuke was an idiot to attack in such a careless way. When Gonryōmaru asks Kenpachi where he was hiding before he appeared, Kenpachi looks over his shoulder and asks Gonryōmaru if he believes Kenpachi was hiding. Telling Gonryōmaru to watch his mouth, Kenpachi says he does not like being talked to like this. Climbing up on Kenpachi's shoulder, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi states she will explain where Kenpachi has been. Saying Kenpachi left to get rid of some Hollows in the outskirts of Rukongai, Yachiru states Kenpachi tried to hurry back when he learned he was needed in the Seireitei and became completely lost along the way. Saying he did not know where he was, Yachiru states this is why Kenpachi ended up being so late. When Kenpachi to tell Yachiru to stop talking about unnecessary things, Yachiru says she is only telling the truth. When Yachiru states they passed the candy shop they found on the ridge, Kenpachi says they will go there next time, prompting Yachiru to ask him if he really means it as Ichigo wonders how Kenpachi and Yachiru can be so carefree. Telling Yachiru she will have to get down, Kenpachi states he is going to rampage. As Yachiru hops down and runs off, Kenpachi asks those present whom the strongest among them is. Seeing Byakuya, Kenpachi smiles. Moving in front of Byakuya, Senbonzakura says they have a troublemaker to deal with, prompting Byakuya to agree. When Senbonzakura states Byakuya should leave this to him, Byakuya agrees. Telling Byakuya he should leave now, Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and drops his sword into the ground. As two rows of giant blades rise up on either side of Senbonzakura, they disperse into blade petals, which swirl around Senbonzakura. Saying Senbonzakura is impudent, which surprises Senbonzakura, Kenpachi proclaims a lowly Zanpakutō Spirit should not be so arrogant and removes his eyepatch as yellow Reiatsu erupts around him. As Suzumebachi shields herself and wonders what is happening, Gonryōmaru shields himself and wonders if this is Kenpachi's true power. As Ichigo states Kenpachi is impressive as always, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is dispersed by Kenpachi's surging Reiatsu, prompting Senbonzakura to say this is impossible. As Kenpachi yells, his Reiatsu surges in strength and size. As Gonryōmaru expresses shock at Kenpachi's power, Rukia notes she cannot withstand this Reiatsu. As Renji states this is incredible, Kenpachi appears in front of Senbonzakura and says Senbonzakura is in his way. As Senbonzakura expresses surprise, Kenpachi brings his blade down, creating an explosion of yellow Reiatsu which expands outward and destroys the buildings it engulfs as those present express surprise. As the dust clears, Kenpachi stands in the middle of a crater. As Kenpachi looks over his shoulder, the dust clears to reveal Byakuya, prompting Kenpachi to grin. As Kenpachi removes his bells, Byakuya says Kenpachi released a considerable amount of Reiatsu in order to confine them in battle and states this must have been very taxing on Kenpachi's body. When Kenpachi admits it took its toll and says this does not matter, Byakuya asks him if this is so. Confirming this, Kenpachi states he never intended to fight the Zanpakutō Spirits in the first place. Saying he will give it his all and will never quit, Kenpachi states he will do whatever it takes to defeat Byakuya regardless of what happens to his body and says Byakuya is permitted to laugh at him if he dies trying. Kenpachi asks Byakuya if he wants Kenpachi to attack him right now or would like to attack Kenpachi first. When Byakuya states he does not have the time to be facing off against him, Kenpachi asks him if this is so and says he will attack first in the interest of time. Battle Leaping forward, Kenpachi attacks Byakuya, who blocks with his sword as the force of the attack creates a shockwave. Laughing, Kenpachi proclaims they will have some fun. Releasing his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, Byakuya leaps back as the blade petals engulf Kenpachi. Slashing away the blade petals, Kenpachi states this does not appear to work and tells Byakuya to stop playing these little tricks. As yellow Reiatsu surges around him, Kenpachi raises his blade over his head before slashing at the ground, creating a surging wave of energy which crashes into Byakuya. As the dust clears, Byakuya stands in a battle stance, prompting Kenpachi to smile. Moving next to Kenpachi with Shunpo, Byakuya slashes at Kenpachi, who blocks with his sword. When Byakuya expresses surprise, Kenpachi asks him if he is surprised because Kenpachi was able to counter his Shunpo with a move of his own. Pushing Kenpachi's blade away, Byakuya asks him if he believes he will be able to capture Byakuya with his speed. Saying they should find out, Kenpachi slashes at Byakuya, who moves away with Shunpo. Turning, Kenpachi stabs at Byakuya, who moves to the side, before punching at him, prompting Byakuya to dodge. Slashing at Byakuya, who dodges, Kenpachi tells him to run and states Byakuya's speed appears to only be good for running away. Saying this is laughable, Byakuya moves away with Shunpo. As Kenpachi expresses surprise and turns around, Byakuya appears behind him and attacks, forcing Kenpachi to block with his arm. Leaping back, Kenpachi looks at his bloodied arm as Byakuya asks him if he sees how futile it is. When Byakuya states there is no way Kenpachi will ever be able to capture him, Kenpachi asks him if this is so before rushing at Byakuya, who moves to the side in order to avoid him. When Kenpachi slashes at him, Byakuya moves back before moving away with Shunpo. Noticing something, Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword, prompting Byakuya to express surprise. Proclaiming Byakuya has just been caught, Kenpachi raises his sword over his head and yells before slashing at Byakuya, sending a large amount of dust into the air with the impact of the attack. As a panting Byakuya stands with a wound across his left shoulder, Kenpachi admits he is impressed and says Byakuya dodged his attack at the very last moment. When Byakuya asks Kenpachi why he is going so far to fight against him, Kenpachi states he wanted to see what Byakuya has got and says this seemed like the easiest way. When Byakuya states he is beginning to understand, Kenpachi expresses surprise. Byakuya has Senbonzakura swirl around Kenpachi, who says this is very impressive. Raising the hilt of his Zanpakutō over his head, Byakuya makes a slashing motion, prompting the blade petals to engulf Kenpachi. Afterwards, as Kenpachi pants, Byakuya states he does not want Kenpachi to bother him any further. When Byakuya says he will be forced to take Kenpachi's life if he has to fight him again, Kenpachi laughs and states Byakuya must be joking. Telling Byakuya to try if he dares, Kenpachi says he has always wanted to have a fight to the death with Byakuya. Stating Byakuya is finally on board, Kenpachi raises his sword over his head and tells Byakuya to come at him with this spirit. When Kenpachi points his blade at him and proclaims he is finally ready to take him on, Byakuya turns and says Kenpachi leaves him no other choice. Aftermath ' crashes through a nearby wall.]] As Byakuya prepares to fight Kenpachi, the ground begins to rumble. As Kenpachi expresses confusion, 'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō' crashes through a nearby wall with its hidden blades outstretched before slamming into the ground between Kenpachi and Byakuya. As Kenpachi expresses shock, the dust kicked up by the impact engulfs him. When Byakuya appears in front of the purple gas, Ichigo expresses surprise and calls out to him. After Ichigo is pushed into the purple gas by a stream of blade petals, Byakuya and Senbonzakura move away.''Bleach anime; Episode 245 Later, as Ashisogi Jizō evades Yachiru, Kenpachi grabs it by the head and tells it to stay out of his battle next time. As Kenpachi says Byakuya had the chance to get away from him because of Ashisogi Jizō's interference, Ashisogi Jizō extends blades from its chest. Shaking it, Kenpachi asks it how it is planning to make it up to him. Stepping forward, 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi presses a button, causing Ashisogi Jizō to self-destruct and revert to its sword form, which breaks and falls to the ground. turns around in surprise.]] As Kenpachi expresses confusion, Mayuri states Ashisogi Jizō is his Zanpakutō Spirit and says he will not allow Kenpachi to do whatever he pleases with it. Walking toward Kenpachi, Mayuri states it is his duty to punish Ashisogi Jizō for betraying him. As Kenpachi curses, Mayuri smiles. Elsewhere, in a cave, Byakuya walks up to Muramasa, who is looking at a pool of water. When Muramasa tells him he has done good work, Byakuya does not respond. As Muramasa turns around in surprise, a Jigokuchō flies through the air toward Muramasa. As Byakuya asks him if he is heading to the Human World, Muramasa waves the Jigokuchō away. Telling Byakuya to follow him, Muramasa walks away as Byakuya follows him. At the end of a corridor, as two blond-haired boys, a dark-haired woman, and a cloaked figure float around a pyramidal barrier, Muramasa says it is here as Byakuya expresses surprise upon seeing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sitting within the barrier. References Navigation ﻿ Category:Fights Category:Anime Only